deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Holding Pens
The Holding Pens is a section of the Phenotrans Facility in Dead Rising 2: Case West. It serves as the center that stores and houses the zombies to be processed in the making of Zombrex. This is a high-security zone within the facility, as there are guard outposts with Security Guards on patrol, as well as Zombie Handlers to handle the zombies. Hazard Units are also set to police the area when necessary. Map Description This is the most dangerous area in the facility. Livestock is organized and maintained here. All non-security personnel are required to have a security escort during scheduled livestock assemblies. Loading Bay ''Shipments of livestock are delivered through the loading bay and transferred to loading pens. All traffic is required to show proper identification when entering and leaving the facility. The loading bay is where Frank and Chuck break into the facility. They were crawling in the vents when they fell through and landed in one of the loading pens, where it was filled with a batch of zombies that were shipped from Fortune City. The loading bay stores all the cargo that are received from infected areas. After Chuck and Frank make their way out of the loading pen, they head to the Shipping Office to contact Frank's source. Shipping Office All inbound shipments are registered and tracked by the personnel in this department. A number of Interior and Exterior security measures also operate from this office. Frank and Chuck use the Shipping Office to contact their source to gather information and await instructions. The office was occupied by two security guards at first, but they were killed after opening fire at Chuck and Frank. Storage Bay Livestock is sorted and herded through receiving pens then placed in holding pens where they are held until further processing is required. Necessary products and equipment are also stored here. The Storage Bay is where all zombies are stored when not in use for experimentation or production of Zombrex. Many supplies and equipment, including weapons, can be found in the storage bay in addition to the holding cells that are monitored by security cameras. Security Tower All heavy artillery is stored in this fortified tower. In case of a livestock-related emergency the commanding officer may ask security personnel to report to this tower to regain control. The Security Tower stands center in the Holding Pens and is occupied by several guards. Inside are various weapons, including Security ARs, shotguns, handguns, riot gear, as well as rations and heavy rations. Survivor Lisa Hersey, a scientist employed by Phenotrans, fled to this tower for refuge, but decided to flee to the Living Quarters instead, leaving behind a crumpled note stating her whereabouts. Security Outpost This fortified structure is the base of all security operations. Lockers are available for all security personnel upon arrival at the facility. Personal belongings are your own responsibility! This Security Outpost is usually patrolled by two Security Guards and later after an alarm in the Director's office, a Hazard Unit. This office is where Frank and Chuck must input some code into the computer in order for Frank's source to download information about Phenotrans in Case 1-2: Access Codes. Gallery File:Dead rising warning keep gun clean.png|Notice for security guards to keep their weapons clean found on walls in the Holding Pens Dead rising 2 CASE WEST map (9).jpg|Holding Pens map File:West Trans 2.jpg |Next to the shipping office Phenotrans Map First Floor Second Floor Category: Dead Rising 2: Case West Locations